1. Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus and an ink jet recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the printing field, ink jet printing techniques remarkably increase therein share since they can be easily performed at a wider bandwidth and a higher speed.
In this ink jet printing, an ink drying step is essential since when sheets are overlaid before an ink is dried, or in the case of a continuous piece of paper, the paper is wound, and then troubles such as show-through occur. Examples of a common ink drying method include drying with hot air and drying on a radiator.
Furthermore, as an ink composition in the related art, those as described in Patent JP-A-2011-127088 and JP-A-2006-219625, for example, are known.
JP-A-2011-127088 describes an ink composition for ink jet recording, containing at least a colorant, water, a slightly water-soluble alkane diol, a crystalline sugar alcohol which is solid at 20° C., and a (poly)alkylene glycol.
JP-A-2006-219625 describes an ink for ink jet recording, containing a non-aqueous ink, in which the ink is characterized by being cured by being irradiated with light such as ultraviolet rays and electron beams, the dynamic surface tension of the ink at 80 milliseconds is more than 28 mN/m, and in the dynamic surface tension measurement using a maximum bubble pressure method, a value obtained by subtracting the dynamic surface tension value at 1000 milliseconds from the dynamic surface tension value at 80 milliseconds is less than 8 mN/m.